Digimon Elemental Adventures
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: "The Pagumon and Poyomon I saw... but the houses are a definite no. So I'm…" "Yep! You're finally in the digital world!" I am partnered with four digimon and have the spirits of water and darkness. My name is Aoife Gallogly, and I am leader 'Dark Heart of Water' of the Digimon Elementalists, the newest team of DigiDestined. And this is one part of my life I will never forget.


I want to get something very clear. Every single thing in this story is true, which is why Melody isn't helping out with the disclaimers. She's agreed that it would make it seem like a joke. It's as much a joke as seeing your least favourite teacher in a clown costume handing out candy in front of a white van would be.

**This story may be true, but that doesn't mean I own digimon. Only my partners and spirits. And D-Pendant.**

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" I asked one of my best friends, Aaron Murphy, as we stopped running. We had both decided that roughly ten metres was enough distance to put between us and the spider we had seen, but our other two friends, Jade Murphy Reeve and Arlene Jonker, were no where to be seen.

Before I continue, I should probably get a few things straight; My name is Aoife Gallogly, and I am the leader of the newest team of DigiDestined, but I didn't exactly know that at the time. I could see digimon, as could Aaron, and we both completely believed in the digital world, but we hadn't been there before.

I am roughly 5,4 with red, shoulder length hair, green eyes and freckled skin and I wear glasses. I am fourteen years old and am currently in second year (eighth grade) at Pobalscoil Inbhear Scéine.

I am partnered with four digimon; Gotsumon, Impmon, Wormmon and Kotemon, and possess the spirits of Darkness and Water.

My Gotsumon arrived later than my other three partners as a Pagumon and had told me that I was a DigiDestined and she was my official partner.

Aaron Murphy is my rival.

One final thing; this is the complete and utter truth.

"Maybe they're on their way?" One of my digimon partners - and the only one I'd brought with me that day - Kotemon, suggested while Aaron shrugged. He had left all three of his digimon partners - Pandamon, Shoutmon and Armadillomon - at his house.

I could faintly hear the sounds of Arlene talking and her partner - Gabumon, who she still remained unaware of - running through the leaves, so they weren't too far behind, too being the operative word. "Maybe they fell into the hole and went to the digital world!" I grinned widely.

Oh, yeah. We were all walking in the local park and had found a crypt-like hole and had all tried jumping on it to see if we'd fall into a portal to the digital world, but that was when we saw the spider.

"What would happen if they fell in, went to the digital world, and came back, but were still falling?" Aaron wondered excitedly. "They'd probably die!"

Sometimes I wonder why he likes the prospect of death so much…

I laughed as we came up with more ridiculous ways for someone to emerge from the digital world. A few minutes later, Arlene and Jade walked up to us, Jade shaking her head slightly in a dazed way.

"What happened?"

"She fell into the hole," Arlene explained, smiling slightly.

"NO!" Jade protested before turning to Aaron and myself. She wasn't a huge digimon fan, in fact, quite the opposite, but she was getting into it. "I was trying to make in cave in again, but I slipped and kinda fainted."

"Oh my God, are you serious?!" Aaron laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Jade nodded, eyes wide in excitement as Arlene shoved her hands into her pockets, "And I went to the digital world!"

My jaw dropped in shock as we all stared at her.

"I swear! I woke up and there was this little white thing next to me and I asked if I was dead, but he said I had just fainted. I was getting a bit worried, but he said it was fine and that I could come back anytime, and then I woke up!" she explained as we continued to stare at her.

Finally Aaron broke the silence, "Oh my God! That's awesome!"

I could only nod in agreement. Great! If I became a DigiDestined, I wouldn't have to be leader! Jade got her digimon before me! At the time, I really hated all of the leaders.

"What was it?" I asked, making Jade freeze.

"Huh?"

"Your digimon. What digimon was it?"

"I never asked," Jade stated making me wish I could anime sweat drop as we reached a small bench near the entrance to the park. "I could go back now, if you want!"

"Seriously?" Arlene was still sceptical of the digital world being real at the time. Only a bit, mind you, but still sceptical.

Jade nodded, walked over to the bench and sat down, curling up a minute later.

"Is she gone?" Aaron muttered after a moment.

Walking towards her, I bent down to see her eyes half open, rolled out of sight, eyelids not fluttering. I had seen her attempt it two days before, and her eyes had been tearing up in five seconds. This was real.

Nodding, I walked towards the wall, leant against it and crossed my arms, biting my lip as I watched her twitch. Those next few minutes were some of the most nerve-racking of my life… at that stage, anyway.

Eventually, she gasped as she shot up, eyes wide, "I went back!"

"Well?" I grinned excitedly. "What was he?"

"I forgot."

Mental anime sweat drop… Again.

"We were messing about in the garden though and this really tall digimon came up to me and said I couldn't keep coming and going, I had to choose where I wanted to stay!"

I frowned. That didn't sound good.

"Maybe **we** could go!" Aaron cried ecstatically. "Come on, we could try!"

I nodded in agreement while Arlene shrugged.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just watch."

"Are you sure?" I asked, turning my gaze to her as she nodded.

"Go on, I'll be fine."

Shrugging, I sat down on the bench and leant against the wall, giggling every now and then when either Aaron or Arlene muttered something; Jade had already gone back.

Several minutes later, though, when I had cleared my mind of everything except the digital world, everything around me froze.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I gasped, seeing a swirling portal of rushing waves and dark shadows.

I dug my heels into the dark ground beneath me, feeling the portal drawing me in, but the force was too great. After a few moments, I was falling in, trying to slow myself down somehow.

Three times I fell out of the portal, and twice I was sucked right back in again. But on the third time, I hit the dark ground. Hard.

Groaning, I stood up and glanced around. The only thing I could see was darkness, but the sounds of waves were ringing in my ears.

**Where will you go?**

I whipped around, Koji's paranoia from season four having rubbed off on me, "Who's there?"

**Where will you go?** The voice repeated. **Will you continue on, or return?**

"I want to keep going!" I stated firmly. "I want to go to the digimon frontier digital world!"

**If that is your wish.**

I felt the ground give way underneath me before numbness claimed every sense I knew and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Groaning, I forced myself up, shielding my eyes from the bright light, "Guys, you could have told me I was about to…" my jaw dropped as I saw the green landscape in front of me with several tin houses and Poyomon and Pagumon jumping up and down. "Fall off the bench…"

Glancing at my uniform, I gasped. What I was wearing was so not the navy jumper and muddy, grey trousers I had on a few minutes previous.

I was wearing a tank top with the picture of a blue wolf, a pair of black, skinny jeans, blue trainers and my favourite blue bandana with my D-Pendant around my neck on a silver chain.

My D-Pendant was basically a washer I had hand painted as a good luck charm with the word 'Darkness' on one side in silver on a black background and the name of one of my OCs on the other with the same theme.

And my watch, my plain, silver school watch, was now cobalt and grey with a screen not unlike a mobile or the Tamers' D-Powers.

Reaching up, I felt my head, sighing in relief.

No goggles.

Great!

"AOIFE!"

Whipping around, I grinned widely as my Gotsumon ran towards me, "Gotsumon! I thought I'd left you at home today!"

She nodded, grinning widely, "You did! But then I was called back!"

"I guess I'm not at home anymore," I muttered as Gotsumon rolled her eyes.

"Of course not! Do you think the park has Pagumon, Poyomon and loads of tin houses?"

"Well, the Pagumon and Poyomon I saw," I admitted, remembering the digimon belonging to random kids from my school that had become bored of trying to get their oblivious partners' attention and had begun going to the park whenever they could to play with one another. "But the houses are a definite no. So I'm…"

"Yep!" Gotsumon cheered happily. "You're finally in the digital world!"

* * *

And that is the first part of my adventure. Stay tuned for more!

**NOTE: **My team and I have already defeated the first major bad guy, so you won't need to wait ages for us to have an adventure.


End file.
